Rated RHardy Girl?
by JaydenJoker
Summary: JeffxOC. Edge's little sister Krista always has his back. What happens when she realizes that she's falling for Jeff? Find out!
1. Photo Shoot

**Name: Krista Copeland**

**Age: 28 **

**Hair: Black with different colors**

**Eyes: Grey**

**Height: 5'7**

**Rated R Superstar**

"Adam! Come on, let's go." Leave it to my brother to be late for yet another photo shoot this week. The stupid things were his idea for crying out loud.

"Keep your pants on Krista, for all out sakes."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, followed by my brother. We hopped into my convertible new Mustang and drove off to the photo shoot. We made it right on time, unlike yesterday thank you Adam.

"There you two are. Your friends are already here." Adam and I looked at each other.

"Friends? I thought it was just us in the photo shoot."

"Mr. McMahon made a last minute change. I would assume that he would have called you to let you know."

"He didn't call us. Who exactly are we modeling with?" No sooner did I utter that sentence, here come the Hardy Boys.

"No, I'm not doing it."

"Adam, relax already."

He yanked me aside out of earshot of everyone else. "You don't understand Krista. Matt hates me and Jeff isn't too fond of me either. I can't do a photo shoot with them. I'd be a prime target for both of them."

"Don't worry about them. You're being ridiculous and unprofessional, two words that are not synonymous with Adam Copeland. Now suck it up and let's do this thing already." I walked away, put my bag down and headed over to the wardrobe trailer. Jeff was already in there, putting on his shirt for the shoot.

"Sorry about that. I'll be quick."

I smiled softly. "It's ok. I don't mind at all."

Jeff smiled back at me and continued to put his shirt on. I grabbed the first outfit we were shooting in and just held it up. I laughed, wondering what on earth Vince was trying to get at. "What's so funny?"

"It looks like I'm going to need some help putting this on."

He walked over to me with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

I held up the shirt and showed him the back.

"Oh. Now it makes sense."

"Would you mind helping me Jeff?"

"Is your brother ok with that?"

"I don't need my brother's permission Jeff. I'm old enough. Yes or no?"

"Sure." I eased off my shirt and slipped on the photo shoot shirt. It tied all the way up in the back.

"Ok. Let me know if it's too tight, ok?"

I nodded and Jeff stood behind me. He gently placed his hand between my shoulder blades and started to lace up the shirt. I couldn't believe how gentle Jeff was with the lacing.

"All done. You ok?"

I turned around and smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

"Sure thing. I'll let you finish changing. See you out there."

"Later." I watched him leave and bit down on my lip. There was something I definitely wanted to find more about with Jeff.

**A/N:** I know it was short but I'll do my best to crank out another one. Feedback! :


	2. Sibling Space

**A/N:** This is chapter two. Everyone is still at the photo shoot. If you have any kind of questions, let me know. I'm glad to answer.

I finished getting dressed and headed out to meet the rest of the guys.

"Good, you're out. We have to change." Adam practically ran to the wardrobe trailer, probably trying to avoid any contact with Matt.

"Just so you know, I have no problem with you. It's your brother I don't like."

He smiled and walked to the wardrobe trailer. Jeff just looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"He doesn't usually do that."

I shrugged and fixed my necklace.

"Ah, you two are ready. Come come with me." Henry, the shoot director, grabbed my arm and Jeff's arm and pulled us to warehouse looking place.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Mr. McMahon told me to get some frames of you two alone, then your brothers and all four of you for he last one. Hope you two don't mind."

Jeff and I looked at each other. "Not a problem with me."

Jeff shook his head. "I'm cool with it."

"Fabulous. Ok, in you go." He ushered us into the building and locked the door. "Ok. So while we are in here, my assistant is going to do a shoot for Adam and Matt. Krista, this may get a little close. It is only protocol that I ask you if you would like to proceed."

I looked at Jeff, smiled and nodded.

"Great." He picked up his camera and checked the lens. "Alright. Now you two both know how much your brothers don't like each other. I want you both to act as if you are fighting for your brothers because you have said something about them."

We understood what he meant and we both stared each other down. I pounced on Jeff's back and started to mock fight him. Ten minutes into that, Jeff had me on my back.

"Ok, hold it right there you two. Krista, is it alright if Jeff pulls your hair?"

"Sure."

"Alright, let's continue."

I smirked and we went right back to work. Jeff grabbed a handful of hair and yanked back hard.

"Yell at me later ok? I'm just making this real."

I cringed a bit and pushed Jeff's face away as far as my reach could go.

"15 more frames you guys."

I flipped Jeff onto his knees and yanked his head back. I looked him straight in his lovely green eyes.

"Perfect you guys. That's it."

I let go of Jeff's hair and helped him up. He rubbed his head a little bit and started to laugh softly. "That was fun."

I laughed too, letting my hair out of my ponytail. "Yeah…it was. Maybe we can convince Mr. McMahon that we should do that again." We headed for the door but Jeff stopped me.

"What if our brothers see us? I mean Adam seems as if he would get pretty nasty if he knew that we were together."

"Who cares what Adam thinks? I know I don't. Just run with it, alright?"

Jeff nodded nervously and followed me out the door. I felt like messing with Adam so I pulled my strap down and messed my hair up really bad.

"Krista? Where the hell have you been?"

I licked my lips, pulled up my strap and walked right past Adam.

"Krista?"

I turned my head and smiled at Adam. "I was with Jeff. It was fun." I rushed over to get changed into the second outfit for the last scene. I changed in record time and headed to the set. "Come on you guys. Get changed so we can do this." They all just looked at me, then at each other and then headed to the trailer to get changed. Fifteen minutes later, all three came out in their outfits. Adam wore his usual Rated R gear while the Hardys each had their Hardy gear on.

"Alright everyone. Mr. McMahon has informed me that Jeff and Krista are to act as if they are trying to break up a fight between Adam and Matt. Let's go everyone."

Immediately, Adam went after Matt. I have no idea whether or not it was real or just really good acting. Either way I knew I had to keep Adam back. I did my best to keep Adam at bay. I looked behind me and saw that Jeff was having a bit of trouble with Matt as well. Adam managed to push me in order to get closer to Matt, which ultimately brought me closer to Jeff. My back connected with Jeff's and I knew that this was no joke. What made Adam snap is beyond me but I knew I had to bring him back to reality. I mustered up all my strength and started walking forward, pushing Adam back in the process. Jeff saw what I was doing and held his hand out to push me away.

"Alright, that's a wrap everyone."

Adam's head popped up and he looked at me. I was panting and giving him a look of disappointment. I stormed off to the trailer to change back into my street clothes. Within five minutes, I was back in my street clothes with the exception of my shirt which Henry let me keep. I saw Adam come running to me as I was heading to my car.

"Krista! What's wrong? You seemed pretty mad back there."

I frowned at Adam and slapped him clean across his face. "Don't you ever try to pull that again. You understand? Pull some stunt like that again and you can kiss my ass goodbye, as a partner and your sister."

"I-I-I didn't mean-"

"I don't want to hear it! Get your act together or I'm out. Find your own ride home, Adam." I started my car and floored it, speeding through the parking lot. I just wanted to get away from Adam. There is no rhyme or reason for him to have gotten out of control like that. It's been a very long time since the Lita days so there was no reason he should freak out at Matt like that. I was about to pull onto the street when I saw Jeff practically running to the passenger side of my car. I stopped and rolled down the window.

"Hey Krista. Do you think I could catch a ride with you? I don't want to listen to Matt rant about Adam again."

"Sure. You have to show me where you're staying though."

"Sure thing. Thanks."

I unlocked the door and Jeff got in.

"What do you say we go get something to eat? I know I'm delaying the inevitable of going back to Matt but I don't want to take my chances?"

"Sure. I hear you loud and clear. Adam tends to stay angry for hours, days, weeks, months and years. You probably knew that though."

Jeff laughed. "I guessed as much. I have no idea how you put up with him. You must be a saint or something."

I laughed. "No, not really. I've learned to deal with it, that's all. It comes with the sibling tolerance manual."

"Tolerance manual? Can't say I got one of those. Where can I get one?"

I laughed, making Jeff laugh. We stopped at Taco Bell (it's the best!) and had some dinner. "You know, it's so bad but it's so good at the same time."

"What is?"

"Taco Bell. Think of all the calories and fat and all that junk going into your system. But on the flip side, it is so freaking delicious."

Jeff laughed at my battle with the taco I was eating. "You're right. But I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Are you one of those diet crazed girls?"

I almost choked on my soda. "Oh dear Lord, no. I hate them so much. I just don't want to gain any unnecessary poundage that I have to work off. Not that I care about working it off. I'm a bit of a train-a-holic. I go every day for at least 2 hours."

"Whoa. That's more than some superstars on all three brands. I envy your dedication." Jeff took another bite of his taco and I watched half of it fall out of the bottom. "Damn it."

I laughed at Jeff's struggle with his food. We finished our meal, piled back into my car and headed back to the hotel we were staying at.

"How mad do you think our brothers will be once we come in at the same time?"

I rolled my eyes, walked into the elevator and hit the floor button. "They can deal with it. We're all grown here. There's no need to have daddy complexes. What floor are you?"

"Same as you. Yeah, they need to stop thinking they are our babysitters. We want to have lives too. It's not all about them, even if they think it is."

The elevator opened and we stepped out. I noticed that Jeff was following me the entire way to my room that I was sharing with Adam. "Where are you going Jeff?"

"My room is down this way.Where are you going?"

"My room." I stopped at 1125 and watched to see where Jeff went. He stopped at 1126. (**A/N: I'm not completely sure as to how the hotel numbering works so I'm just guessing**) Holy crap! Jeff is in the room right across the hall.

Dun dun dun! Just kidding. That's the end boys and girls. Stay tuned for more of the Rated R action. ;


	3. Delivery

Here's Chapter three boys and girls. I'm still not quite sure when this is actually taking place but I can safely tell you that matches are going to be made by me. Enjoy!

**Rated R**

"You are staying across the hall?" Jeff didn't have his card key completely in the slot, so when it let go it fell on the floor.

"I-I-I guess I am. What are the odds? Well, I think it's safe to say that I'll see you around."

I laughed. "Yeah, it is safe to say. Bye." I put my key in the slot and headed inside. Adam was lying on the couch, flicking through channels on the television. He did that every time he was trying to figure something out.

"Hey Krista. Where have you been?"

"Let's not start this now Adam. I'm tired of you constantly being on my case just because. I know you care and all but its becoming overkill. If you must know, I was with Jeff. He didn't want to have to deal with Matt just like I didn't want to deal with you. Now leave me alone, I'm tired." Before Adam could respond, I headed to my room and shut the door. I quickly changed into my pajamas and crashed into bed. Within minutes I was asleep, which never happened unless I was really tired.

**Next Day**

I woke up, feeling really good which was also rare. I quickly got ready to get the day started. I was eating breakfast when Adam walked in with a big smile on his face. "What are you so damn happy about?"

"I just got off the phone with Vince. You and I are in a match against the Hardys on Smackdown."

I dropped my spoon in my cereal and glared at Adam. "What did you just say?"

"We have a match with the Hardys on Smackdown. This week."

"Why?"

"Spur of the moment. Hope you're ready by then. I'm going out to go find some tail. Later." Adam grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"Jerk." He may be my brother but I don't care. I know why he asked Mr. McMahon to allow the match. He didn't like the fact that I was hanging with Jeff. Speaking of Jeff, maybe I'll go talk to him today. Before I could get another thought out, there was a knock at the door. Adam already left and had a card key so I knew it wasn't him. I got up from the table and answered the door. My jaw dropped slightly. It was Jeff.

"Jeff."

"Hey. Mind if I come in? I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, uh sure." I let Jeff in and closed the door behind him. "So what's up?"

"Matt had Mr. McMahon schedule a match. Us vs. you and Adam."

"He called too? Adam just told me that he called this morning. I think I know why they are doing this."

Jeff sat on the couch. "I have a good idea too, but you first."

I sat next to him and kept my gaze towards the ground. "I think they are doing because they don't want us to hang out or be together at all. They are pretty much forcing us into a match to try to teach us a lesson or something."

"That's what I was thinking. What are we going to do? I don't want to fight you, I really don't." Jeff got this really concerned look in his eye which made me question how he really felt.

"I don't want to fight you either. I have a feeling that this isn't going to be the greatest Friday night. Something tells me that Adam has something else up his sleeve. You might want to watch out."

"Alright. It was just weird seeing Matt being all sinister. He's never gotten like this before. I have a really bad feeling about Friday night."

"I hear you. We should probably not talk in person for a little. Just so they don't make it any worse on us. Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah. Here." Jeff handed me his phone and I put my number in it.

"Call me whenever you can."

"Done. Well, I gotta go before Matt figures out where I am. Talk to you later." Jeff got up, opened the door waved goodbye and walked out.

"What am I getting myself into with this guy? I'm practically risking my health for him. But, I want to. Great now I'm talking to myself. What is wrong with me?" I stayed in the room for another hour then headed down to the gym. I saw Jeff and Matt there but I had to restrain myself from going over there. The last thing I wanted was to get Matt even more frustrated with his brother. I worked out for about 3 hours, then headed back up to my room. I heard giggling in the room and I knew Adam had to be back with some 'tail' that he caught. Sure enough, when I opened the door there was Adam and two floozies hanging on him on the couch.

"Hey baby sister. Work out?"

"Yeah, I did. Congrats, you found yourself some, and I quote, 'tail'. Don't bother me, I'm not in the mood." I sulked off to the shower and fifteen minuted later I was out. I heard silence in the other room and noticed that Adam and his catches were gone. I shrugged it off and turned on the radio. Once again, there was a knock at my door. I opened the door to see a delivery boy standing there with a rather large box.

"Are you Ms. Copeland?"

"Yup."

"Package for you. Sign here."

I signed his board, he handed me the box and left. I closed the door and put the box on the table. I stared at it for a few minutes before actually opening it. I opened it and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Someone got me what I guessed to be at least 500,000 worth of jewelry and clothes. Not only that but there were roses and a card laid on the top. I took the roses out, laid them on the table gently and grabbed the card. I could not believe what I was reading.

_Krista,_

_I probably shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help myself. I can't stop thinking about you and call me crazy because we just officially met but it's true. There's just something about you that makes me keep guessing. I don't care if Adam and Matt don't want to see us together. I'm going to do everything I can to prove how much you matter. Anytime you need me, I'll be there. _

_Falling For You, _

_Jeff_

"Oh my god." I put the card down on the table and covered my mouth with my hands. Well, at least I'm not alone.

That's it boys and girls. I'll do my best to crank out another Rated R chapter.


	4. Admitting It

Hey there! Here's number four, enjoy! As a side note, if there are links that aren't technically considered links and you really want to see what it is just copy and paste. Enjoy!

**Rated R Hardy Girl**

I haven't moved for the past 2 hours. I can't believe Jeff sent me something like that, with a note like that. I felt attracted to him, no doubt but I had no idea he was falling for me. As I was deep in thought, my phone went of making me jump a little. I grabbed it and saw that I had a new text message. I opened my phone and saw that the message was from Jeff.

_did you get it?_

I took a deep breath and typed my reply.

_yeah. i don't get it though. since when? _

I hit send and waited for Jeff's reply. I couldn't believe that we were having this conversation via text message.

_maybe we shouldn't be texting this kind of thing. you should come over_

I shot up in my bed and felt my heart rate go up.

_that's a good idea. be there in a minute...maybe two. _

I put on my shoes, grabbed my bag and headed out the door across the hall. I knocked on the door a few times and waited. The door opened and there stood Jeff in his Hardy Boy shirt.

"Hey, come on in. Matt's out training and won't be back for a while. He may have mentioned not coming back at all but I wasn't really listening."

I smiled and walked inside, letting Jeff close the door behind me. I sat down on the couch and waited for Jeff to join me.

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure, surprise me."

Jeff smiled, went to the fridge and came back with two bottles of water. "You wanted to know when, right?"

I nodded.

"Ever since you debuted."

I spit my water halfway across the room. "Wh-what?"

"I've always felt something different for you, ever since the beginning. I just knew that I'd never be able to get close to you because of Adam. Krista-"

"Call me Kris."

"Kris, I've had to endure you go through on-screen boyfriend after on-screen boyfriend and the fights between Adam, Matt and Amy. It was painful to watch, it really was. Watching Amy pummel you wasn't much easier, even if I had to look like I was enjoying it. You know, if you really watch that match closely you can see that I slipped up a few times."

"What do you mean?"

"I was trying to distract the ref a few times but it backfired because Amy just took it as opportunity to pummel you more. I was getting heated and as soon as we were off the air and out of the building I blew up in Amy's face. She claimed it was just the storyline but the way that she and Matt were acting, I knew it was because Adam's your brother."

"I want to see."

"What?"

"I don't remember the match you're talking about, probably because it was Amy. I want to see what you mean."

"O-ok. I'll get it." Jeff got up and went to his room to go get the match. He came back with a DVD in hand and popped it in the player. He grabbed the remote and hit play. "If I cringe, well I guess you'll figure out why." He shifted his weight and watched as an old match between me and Amy.

I watched the match and had actually seen Jeff falter a few times when he was outside of the ring. The match had ended and Jeff went to turn it off but I saw that Adam was coming out. "Wait, don't turn it off yet."

Jeff out the remote on the table and sat there watching, every once in a while glancing at me. I watched as Adam had come out, knocked out Matt and was going after Jeff. My mouth dropped slightly as I watched Adam pummel Jeff into the ground until there was enough security to pull him away. I watched as Jeff had rolled into the ring and made sure I was ok, waving to get medics in the ring.

"What had happened?"

"Amy had given you a concussion. Matt and I just had a few bruises, that's all. Amy really hated you, but I don't know why."

"Me either. Did I ever thank you for that?"

"No."

"Well, thanks for that. I'm sure Adam wasn't happy about it."

"Nope. He asked for a no disqualification match the next week."

"Did you go through with it?"

"Of course. I was close to getting the win but Amy had come out and pushed me off the top rope. She stood me up, let Edge get the Spear and he won."

"Oh my god. That's horrible."

"Yeah. Matt was not happy about that, let me tell you. That's when she decided to tell him that she didn't want to see him anymore and that she was cheating on him with Adam."

"That explains a lot. Thanks for showing me this, Jeff."

"No problem. I guess you sort of understand now."

Back to that awkward conversation we were having about when Jeff had first fallen. "A little bit. But why me? Why not Trish?"

"I was a _fan_ of Trish. I wouldn't have known what to do. Something told me to not go after her. Besides, you aren't like any of the other Divas. You have an interesting personality and you aren't afraid of a whole lot."

I just sat there. He couldn't have been talking about me, I'm none of those things. "You really think so?"

"Of course. I mean, you are wrestling me and Matt next week. You can't be afraid if you wrestle the Hardys. I can tell you though, I'm scared of what is going to happen."

"Me too. I have a strange feeling Adam is going to screw me over and that Matt is going to do something to you."

"Yeah. This is so stupid! I hate it when he gets like this, it isn't him. He needs to go out and find himself someone else to spend time with instead of me."

"Matt doesn't have a girlfriend?"

Jeff had stood up by this point, a little frustrated with Matt. "No. His last girlfriend cheated on him then told him that it wasn't the first time. Turns out, she had been cheating on him for the past 3 months. He broke it off and she couldn't have been happier. I couldn't say the same for Matt. He really did love her; it's a shame."

"You know, one of my friends has been checking out Matt. Do you think he'd be willing to give her a chance? She's kind of got a huge thing for him."

"It couldn't hurt. Give her a call."

"OK. I'll do it when I get back to my room." I went to pick up my stuff but Jeff stopped me.

"Wait. Don't go just yet." He gently put his hand on my wrist, his eyes connecting with mine. "I want to tell you something, please stay."

"Alright." I sat back on the couch and waited for Jeff.

"Kris, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. I, uh, think I'm in love with you."

"Oh my god."

"It's...shocking to say the least. But, I just wanted you to know. There's something else too."

"What is it?"

"This." He gently grabbed the side of my face and gave me an amazing kiss. He pulled away, licking his lips and staring at me.

"I, uh, think I should go Jeff."

"I understand. I'll see you on Friday." He stood up and backed away from the couch.

I walked to the door, followed by Jeff, and turned around before I turned the knob. In the back of my head, a little voice was telling me to kiss him again. _Damn, I can't resist him._ I grabbed his face and pulled him in for another deep kiss. I pulled away, lightly kissing him as I pulled back. "Bye Jeff." I turned the knob and headed back to my room. I put the card in and headed inside, my head and heart both reeling from what just happened. I flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I think I was falling in love with Jeff Hardy.

**The End**

That's it ladies and gentlemen. I'll keep them coming. Feedback is appreciated.


	5. Hell of a Match

Howdy there. Here's chapter five, coming at you. For the sake of the story, Friday Night Smackdown and ECW are live shows not taped.

_Rated R_

Yesterday, Jeff and I kissed and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. It doesn't help that we have a match against each other tonight. I had a feeling that Matt and Adam were going to do something horrible to both of us, despite the fact that we are family. I don't get why Adam is getting so bent out of shape about me hanging with Jeff. I never get all upset over who he hangs out with so why is he doing it? I have no clue. Maybe it's because it's Jeff, still clueless. Regardless of how much sense Adam is making, I have to tag with him tonight. Seven o'clock came too fast for comfort and before I knew it, Adam and I had to leave.

"Come on, Krista. Cheer up. We have a match tonight and you need to be focused. Stop worrying about that stupid Hardy."

"Shut up Adam. I'm tired of your bullshit about Jeff. There is nothing wrong with him. Since when are you getting all up in arms about who the hell I hang out with?"

"Since you started hanging with Jeff Hardy. He's no good Krista, and I'll be there when it happens."

"When what happens?"

"When he shows you his true colors. Let's go." Adam stormed out of the room, grabbing the keys to his car. I rolled my eyes and followd him out to his car. He drove off and in no time we were at the arena. Once again, he stormed out of the car and into the building. He's such a brat. I followed him and started to make my way to the locker room when I was stopped by Michelle.

"Hey Michelle."

"Hey Krista. What'd you do to him?"

"Who him?"

"Two of them actually. Jeff and Adam."

"Adam got all angry because I'm hanging out with Jeff. As for Jeff, we just had a good time yesterday that's all. Think anything else of it and I may have to kick your ass." She laughed.

"Whatever you say. See ya later."

I waved bye and continued making my way to the locker room. As I was changing into my ring attire, there was a knock at the door. "Just a minute." I fixed my top and answered the door. There stood Batista. "Hey Dave. What's up?"

"What'd you do to him? He's angry as hell."

"Edge?"

"Yeah."

"He's all upset because I'm hanging out with Jeff. Now we're both in a match tonight against the Hardys."

"Tag action?"

"Yup. I'm not looking forward to this at all. I know that at least one of them is gonna screw me over."

"You can take them, you're strong."

"Thanks. Well, I gotta finish getting ready."

"Alright. Give me a hug before I go."

I smiled and hugged Dave. I watched him leave and closed the door. I flopped onto the couch and tried to get my head on straight. This sucks, majorly.

_Match Time_

"Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 248 lbs the Rated R Superstar, Edge!"

I watched as Edge strutted down to the ring, being cocky on levels unimaginable to sane people. I was pacing back and forth when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Jeff standing there with a concerned look on his face. "Jeff! I can't be seen with you. I'm up next."

"I know." Without any other words, he pulled me close to him and gave me a deep kiss. He pulled away, licking his lips.

"And introducing his tag team partner, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Krista!" I heard my music begin to play, so I rushed out the ramp putting a smile on my face. So much for being focused.

"Introducing the challengers, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at a combined weight of 461 lbs., Matt and Jeff, the Hardys!" Of course, the arena came to life as the Hardy Boys made their way down to the ring. Edge practically pushed me out of the ring, just to give the Hardys their space. God, I hate when he gets like this. The lights came back on and we took our corner, while the Hardys took the opposite.

The referee signaled for the bell, and the match started with me and Matt squaring off. Immediately, he overtook me and put me into a side headlock. I pushed him off the ropes to get him off me and dodged him a few times before he hit me with a shoulder block. A few shoulder blocks later, Matt had me in the side headlock again. He tagged in Jeff and I started to panic. Jeff, unfortuately, had to go along with it so he hopped up onto the top rope and jumped down onto my exposed shoulder. I hit the mat, but Jeff wasn't done. He threw me against the ropes but I dodged his clothesline and hit him with a cross body. I stumbled up and pulled jeff up with me. I got him in the corner and tried to choke him out a bit with my boot to his throat. I so did not want to do this. The ref pulled me off after three and I stood in the middle of the ring. Out of nowhere, Matt clotheslined me from behind which sent me face first into the mat.

Jeff walked back over and stood me up, only to deliver a few knife edge chops. He tried to tag in Matt but Matt backed up. I stumbled across the ring, using the rope as a guide. Unfortunately, Edge tagged himself in and the ref saw. Edge wents nuts on Jeff. I cringed frequently and hoped that Edge would go for the cover and end this. Of course, he didn't. Instead he decides to tag me back in. As I made my way back into the ring, Edge whipped Jeff into his corner where Matt tagged himself in. Oh, I was in some serious trouble. Immediately, Matt hit me with hard clothesline after hard clothesline. He whipped me into the corner hard, sending me down to the mat. I crawled to the center, unfortunately setting myself up for his signature elbow drop. I clutched my shoulder in pain and Matt took that as a sign to try to wear down my arm. Of course, I wasn't going to submit even if it would end this torture. I got to a standing position and got out of Matt's hold. I hit him with a standing dropkick and tried to tag Edge in but he backed off. What was with these two? Matt got back up and went for the roll-up but I kicked out. I tried to kick his stomach but he caught my leg. I quickly countered with a spin kick to his head, a lot like what Jeff does. Matt stumbled back to his corner and tagged Jeff in. I hit Jeff with a step-up enziguiri, sending him to the mat. I stumbled backwards into my corner and Edge tagged himself in again. He hit Jeff with the Spear and went for the cover. 1...2...3. "Here are your winners, Edge and Krista!"

I should be happier that we won, but I sure as hell wasn't.

**-Fin-**

That's chapter five for you. Six will be up as soon as I can type it.


	6. Payback, You Are a Bitch

We're on a roll. Here's chapter six for you.

_Rated R_

The match had ended and I headed over to the medic wing to get some ice for my arm. I got my ice, thanked the trainer and headed out the door. Our match wasn't the main event so there was still some air time left. Adam was getting it, on national television. I stormed around, motioned for a cameraman to follow me and found Adam. "What the hell Edge? What was that out there?"

"Told you not to hang around that Hardy. Now he got what was coming to him. I see him with you again and I take him by myself."

"Oh really? You're going to forbid me from seeing Jeff? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the Rated R Superstar, Krista. You know that."

"Yeah, you being my brother and all. Guess that means I can do whatever I want to you without any kind of remorse."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I threw my ice down and punched Adam in the face hard, sending him down to the floor. I picked him up and threw him into the bins behind us and let loose on him. It was a good ten minutes before anyone tried to pull me off Adam and when they did, I saw that it was Batista who pulled me off. I slid out of Batista's grip easily and immediately went back to pounding Adam. I kicked him right above the eye, making him bleed and kept kicking until Batista pulled me back again. This time, I stormed off into the opposite direction to go get more ice from the trainer. Batista followed me to make sure I wouldn't try to go after Adam again. I asked for more ice and left the arena quickly to avoid any kind of questions. I quickly drove to the hotel, got to my room and locked the door. Adam could find someone else to room with tonight. I showered and replaced the ice on my shoulder, taking a seat on the balcony to look at the night sky. It was a good 45 minutes before I heard a knock at the door. I got up and checked to see who it is. I quickly unlocked the door to see Jeff standing on the other side. "Jeff? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. You seemed pretty upset after the match."

"You saw what I did to Adam, then?"

"Everyone saw. Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to have that match in the first place. How do you think I felt when I saw him go after you in the ring? It was almost as bad as actually having to wrestle you in the first place. I was a wreck, Jeff. I was torn on whether to go back on my brother or to go along with the whole thing. But I knew that whatever I chose would have serious consequences, especially going back on Adam. He'd kill me. I guarantee you he's going to try to convince Vickie to get me in a match against him next week." I sat down on the couch, feeling the tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Krista, I had no idea." I felt Jeff sit next to me and put his arm around me. "Please don't cry, I don't want to see you like this." He lifted my head up and wiped away the tears that started to fall. "Are you saying you busted Adam open...because he came after me?"

I nodded. "I couldn't bear the thought of seeing him do that to you. I really care about you, Jeff. I don't want Adam to do anything to you unless it's strictly professional."

"Really? You care about me?"

I nodded.

"Wow. I, uh, can't believe that you care. I mean, I always thought that you would put Adam before any kind of relationship that you have. But, obviously I was wrong."

"Adam thinks he can run my life because he's my older brother. I'm not letting him do that anymore." I moved the ice up further on my shoulder, trying to numb the oncoming pain.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Your arm. I didn't mean to do it. I just figured that Matt would kick my ass if I didn't go along with this crap. I have no idea what's wrong with him, he never does this. What makes you any different from all the other girls that I have hung out with?"

"Adam. They hate each other because of Lita, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Do you think I could stay here with you? I left before Matt and I really don't want to deal with him right now."

"Sure. I don't mind. I don't know how much longer I'm going to stay up though."

Jeff kind of just stared at me before moving again. He put his bag in the bedroom, taking out a pair of pants. He took off his shirt and folded it neatly into his back. I never noticed how nice Jeff's back looked from...the back. I've seen him shirtless before a bunch of times but this felt different. It was probably because I realized that I have feelings for him...yup, that's it. I finally turned around as I saw him start to unbutton his pants. I rifled through the drawers to find a movie to watch. I picked out Pitch Black. "Hey Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever see Pitch Black before?"

"No. Who's in it?"

"Vin Diesel."

"I'm game." He walked back into the living room wearing what looked like Hardy pants and no shirt. "Hope you don't mind that I don't wear a shirt. I usually wear less but I didn't want to offend you."

I must've said something that sounded like 'okay' but I couldn't tell you what I said if I tried. I popped the DVD in and waited for it to load. I sat down on the couch with the remote as I saw the opening start up. Jeff quickly sat down next to me and put his arm behind me. I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled at me. I smiled back and leaned into Jeff's arm. I felt my eyes get heavy but I thought nothing of it and tried to watch the movie. I couldn't keep my eyes open and before long I felt my head sink down lower...and lower.

Xx Jeff's Point Of View xX

I saw Krista's head drift a few times but I figured she would catch herself. Boy, was I wrong. She had let her head drift all the way down to my lap. I had to bite my lip so that I wouldn't make any noises to wake her up. I tried to watch the movie but every little move her head made, it made me twitch. Fortunately, I made it through the whole movie without doing anything stupid. I had to move her though, even if she looked so peaceful. I gently lifted her up and carried her to her bed. I laid her down gently on her bed, kissed her forehead and closed the door behind me as I left. I quietly rushed to the bathroom to get rid of my growing situation. I walked out a few minutes later and practically collapsed in a tired heap onto the couch. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't keep a smile from appearing on my face. Man, I was definitely liking this 'no-Adam' deal.

**-Fin-**

That was chapter six. I'll keep them coming. Feedback is appreciated!


	7. Adam's Back

We're on a roll. Here's chapter seven for you. We're back in Krista's point of view, just to keep things clear.

_Rated R_

I woke up in my bed which was odd because I distinctly remember watching Pitch Black with Jeff before I fell asleep. I got out of bed and saw Jeff sprawled out on the couch, looking adorable. I smiled and knelt down next to the couch. "Jeff...wake up."

He stirred and opened his eyes, immediately smiling when he saw me. "Morning Kris."

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a very long time. I like waking up to you, if you don't mind."

I felt my cheeks turn a little red as I smiled. "I don't mind at all. I like waking up to you too." I got up and walked into the kitchen. "Want something to eat? I don't have a lot but-"

"Do you want to go to the restaurant for breakfast?"

"Sure. Do you want to go to your room to get a change of clothes?"

"Already have them in my bag. I never changed out of my ring attire so my extra set of clothes is still in there."

"Oh okay then. Give me about twenty minutes and I'll be ready, okay?"

"Sure thing." Jeff smiled and I headed back into my room.

Twenty minutes later, as promised, I was ready to go downstairs. I grabbed my handbag and card key and headed out the door with Jeff. "Wait, do you want your bag?"

"Is that you telling me that you don't want to hang out with me?"

"No! I mean, I didn't know that you wanted to hang out."

"If I didn't want to hang, I would've left after you fell asleep. You're way more fun to be around than Matt, especially since he's been getting all sinister." Jeff and I walked to the elevator and waited. "Did Adam say when he was coming back?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering. I think I'm going to be slightly paranoid today."

"If Adam comes after you Jeff, he's going to have to go through me."

Jeff smiled his cute smile. "Really?"

"Hell yeah." I smiled at Jeff and gently shoved him. I turned around to get something out of my bag. I heard the elevator doors open but I paid no attention to it. I faintly remember hearing someone say 'you son of a bitch' so I turned around. Turns out, it was Adam who came out of the elevator. Before I could stop Adam, he went after Jeff, attempting to ram him into the wall. Only thing was, I was in the way. So instead of ramming the back of _Jeff's_ head into the very hard hotel wall, it was my head that hit the wall. After I hit the wall, I fell to the floor and instantly fell unconscious.

Jeff's Point Of View

I watched as Krista hit the floor and land in an unconscious heap. I rushed over to her side and tried to get her to respond but I couldn't. "What the hell man?" I looked back at Adam but he was already in the elevator, smirking away. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed 911. Within five minutes, the paramedics arrived and took her to the emergency room. I followed them as fast as I could and waited at the hospital while they figured out what was wrong.A few hours later, the doctor came out. "Is she going to be alright? How bad is it?"

"Calm down Mr. Hardy. It's pretty bad but she'll be fine as long as she relaxes for the next couple of days. She has a mild concussion-"

"How bad is mild?"

"It's not completely harmless but it isn't something that is life-threatening. Other than the concussion, part of her shoulder blade is cracked so make sure she doesn't do anything to strenuous. That's about the worst of it. Other than a few bruises and scrapes, she should be fine by Saturday. You look awfully familiar. Are you in the WWE?"

"Yes. I'm Jeff Hardy."

"My kids love you. Do you mind?" He held out his clipboard with a blank piece of paper on it.

"Sure, why not. When can I take her home?" I took his pen and signed his paper for his kids.

"She'll be ready to leave in about 45 minutes. We are waiting for the results of one more test. You can go see her, though."

"Thank you so much, Dr.-"

"Thomas. Mark Thomas."

"Thanks again. I really mean that." I followed Dr. Thomas to the back where Krista was. They opened the door and I saw her lying there, hooked up to a few machines. It broke my heart, it really did. I bit back a few tears starting to form and sat in the chair next to her bed. I grabbed her hand gently, making her stir in the bed.

"Hi Jeffy." Her voice was soft, sounded tired but angelic nonetheless.

"Hey there. They have one more test to run then I can take you out of here."

"Okay. How long have you been here?"

"Since they admitted you about 4 hours ago."

"Sorry I waste-"

"Hey, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. You don't need to apologize." I finally let my guard down, shedding a few tears with it. I hung my head, not wanting Krista to see me cry but I felt her gentle hands lift my chin.

"Don't cry Jeffy. I'm going to be fine." She gently wiped away the tears falling down my face, smiling as she did. I smiled back and relished her touch. Dr. Thomas came back in holding a clipboard.

"Well Ms. Copeland, you're just about fine."

"What does just about mean?"

"Well, due to the impact of the wall part of your shoulder blade is cracked and it is best to refrain from anything too strenuous until at least Thursday. All the test came back clean so there's nothing seriously wrong with you internally. You're free to go home when Mr. Hardy here is ready." He smiled and walked out, leaving us alone again.

I looked down a few times, trying to word what I was going to say in my head before I actually said it. "What if Adam does come after you next week and you two get your no disqualification match that night?"

"I don't know. I'm certainly in no condition to wrestle him."

"Yeah, Dr. Thomas said that you wouldn't be fine until Saturday."

"Then I don't know what I'm going to do."

I helped her up and turned around so she could get changed without me peeking. After she was finished getting changed, I signed her out and drove her to the hotel again. "So is there anything that you want to do? Granted it isn't too much, of course."

"I don't know. I kind of just want to stay here and watch another movie. Maybe I'll stay awake this time." She smiled at me and I smiled back. We headed back up to her room and sat down on the couch again to watch _The Punisher_.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I'll keep them coming. Feedback is appreciated.


	8. Ink

We're on a roll. Here's chapter eight for you. We're still in Jeff's point of view, so we don't get lost.

_Rated R_

Krista said that she would try to stay awake this time but that didn't last long. I didn't blame her. It had to be pretty tiring having all those tests run and whatnot. I felt so bad for her so I didn't bother to move her. I gently laid backwards and before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

_Next Morning_

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating against my pants pocket. I looked down to see Krista still sleeping on me. I gently grabbed my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where in the hell are you Jeff? You said we would train together today."

"Shh. Someone is sleeping on me and I don't want to wake her up." Like I could tell Matt that it was Krista; he'd probably kill me.

"Oh. You lucky dog you. I'll let you slide this one time. But next time don't sleep with someone the day you promise you're going to train with me. Talk to you later man."

"Later." I leaned back and put my phone on the end table, making sure not to wake Krista up. I couldn't bring myself to go back to sleep so I just watched Krista sleep. About thirty minutes later, she woke up looking a little confused.

"Did I sleep on you Jeff?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal."

"Okay. How long have you been up?"

"About 45 minutes."

"So you just watched me sleep?"

"Basically, yeah. Are you hungry?"

"Kind of. How about we order room service this time?"

"That's a good idea." Heading down to breakfast yesterday was what caused this whole mess. I ordered room service and watched as Krista walked into her bedroom and closed the door. I quickly changed and decided to brush my teeth. It was a few seconds after I brushed my teeth that there was a knock at the door. I looked through the peephole and saw that it was indeed the bellhop with a cart of food. "Hey Krista, food is here."

"Good. I'm kind of starving." As she was getting plates and what not, I tipped the guy and took the food off the cart. I set it on the table and we started eating. Twenty minutes later, we were finished.

"That was good. What should we do now?"

"I have a tattoo appointment. Want to come with me?"

"You really think that is a good idea? I mean, it has only been a day since you got back from the hospital."

"It's going on my wrist, Jeff. There is nothing to worry about. Get dressed and let's go."

"Alright." I quickly changed and waited for Krista. She walked out of her room wearing fitted jeans, a red off the shoulder top and red converse. Simple and yet it was getting to me.

"You ready Jeff?"

"Yeah. Let's go." This time, we actually made it to the parking garage and she gave me directions on how to get to the tattoo parlor. We walked in and they greeted us.

"Hey there. I'm Max. How can I help you?"

Krista dug around in her purse and pulled out a small piece of paper. "I would like this on my wrist."

"Wow, that's amazing. Did you draw that?"

"Yup."

"You have some serious talent. If the WWE thing doesn't work out, you're welcome here." They laughed but I couldn't get over the fact that he wasn't in awe. He must be used to some pretty high-end clients. I went to follow her to the tattoo chair but she stopped me.

"It's a surprise. You can't see until later." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"If you insist. Do you want me to hold that?" She nodded and handed me her bag. I sat down on one of the leather couches, grabbed a magazine and waited for Krista. About an hour later, she was hugging the tattoo artist and getting her wrist covered to protect the tattoo. I was no stranger to the tattoo game and she knew that would work to her advantage. She asked for her bag, paid Max and we left. "When can I see?"

"Tonight, if you're good." She got back into the car with a small smirk on her face. I was stunned to the spot. I came to and we drove off to the mall. After four hours of shopping and about ten bags, we headed back to the hotel.

"How do you shop like that? That is like a work out."

"Why do you think my arms look like this Jeff? Besides, it take years of practice to perfect that kind of shopping."

I laughed and we finally made it to the parking garage. We got back to the room in one piece but the realization of having to go back to Matt hit me like a clothesline.

"What's wrong Jeff?"

"I have to go back to Matt in the morning. I don't want to deal with him. He's not acting like he usually acts." I flopped onto the couch and hung my head. I heard Krista put down her bags and felt her sit next to me. She put her hand on my back between my shoulders and started to gently move her hand back and forth.

"Jeff, you can't keep hiding from him. Tell him that he's acting like a moron and mean it. He's your brother and he should understand you." She lifted my chin up and I looked directly into her blue-green eyes. I brought my hand up and let it sit against her neck, stroking her cheek with my thumb. I could care less about seeing the tattoo right now; I was seizing the opportunity. I brought her face closer to me and gently kissed her. I deepened the kiss and she pushed me back onto the couch. It got hot and heavy quick and I knew we had to stop so we could sleep. I pulled away one last time and couldn't keep myself from smiling. She started to peel back the tape on her wrist and I couldn't think of anything to do but stare. The tattoo on her wrist was an angel with spread wings, holding a rose. If you didn't see the underside of her wrist, you would think it was a bracelet. She also had the Hardy symbol on the inside of her bicep.

"Did you have that one on your arm before?"

"No. That was today too. Tattoos generally take thirty minutes Jeff, you know that. Come on, I'm tired." We both got up at the same time and I couldn't keep from kissing her again.

I have it so bad.

**-FIN**

That does it lads and lasses. Next one will be up shortly.


	9. Shannon's Visit

We're on a roll. Here's chapter nine for you guys. Now we are back in Krista's point of view. Just as a side note, I may just keep the rest in Jeff's point of view but I'm not sure. Let me know what makes the story more interesting. Let's check back in with Jeff and Krista.

_I'm A Hardy Girl_

I woke up to find that Jeff wasn't lying next to me anymore. I was about to freak out when I saw a note on the bed.

_Krista,_

_Matt wanted me to go train with him one more time before we flew out of here. Since I didn't want him to come looking for me and find me here, I figured I would leave now. I promise I will come back later to check up on you. _

_Your Hardy Boy,_

_Jeff_

I smiled softly and gently got out of bed. I got dressed and just finished brushing my teeth when my cell phone started to ring. It couldn't have been Jeff because he was training. I checked the caller-id and it said Gas Chamber Ink.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Krista."

"Oh hey Shannon. What's up?"

"Not much. What have you done to him?"

"If you are going to yell at me because of what happened on Smackdown on Friday, I'm going to hang up."

"No no no. I'm not going to yell at you. I was just going to ask what happened between you and Jeff. He called me at like 6:30 this morning in a panic."

"Why was he freaking out?"

"He knew that he had to train with Matt but he didn't want to leave you alone in your condition. He even asked if I could stay with you to make sure Adam didn't do anything to seriously hurt you."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I could but then he told me to forget about it. He didn't say why."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you want me to come over there? I don't have anything planned."

"Sure Shannon."

"I'll be over in a few. Just have to do a few things before I leave. See ya in a bit."

"Bye Shannon." I hung up with Shannon and started to clean up the room. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I looked opened the door to see Shannon standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey Shannon. Come on in." Shannon walked in, took off his shoes and sat on the couch.

"What did you do to him Kris?"

"What are you talking about?"

"In all the years I've known him, I've never heard him sound that concerned about a non-family member, other than me, than he did when he was asking me to hang with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So what did you do to him?"

"Nothing. We just kissed, twice. Then Adam tried to drive him into the wall of the hotel but I got in the way and ended up in the emergency room."

"You kissed him?"

"Twice, that's it. What is the big deal?"

"The big deal is that he has been infatuated with you ever since you debuted. Now that you two are actually making moves, he's allowed himself to let everyone else know that he cares about you."

"Oh. Guess that it is a big deal."

"Yeah it is! Good grief. Didn't he tell you that he had feelings for you ever since you debuted?"

"Well, yeah but I never thought he was infatuated with me."

"You better believe it. All he would talk about was how pretty you were and how talented you were. Ever since the whole Lita thing, he's been watching you even closer just because he knows that Adam would never approve. It eats away at him when he sees you getting dragged around by Adam."

"Oh. Wow, really?"

"Yup. For the record, don't tell him that I told you any of this. He just might kill me and I think my girlfriend would be extremely upset with him and try to kill him back."

I laughed. "Since when does the Reject have a girlfriend?"

He laughed this time. "Since about five months ago. I met her when she came in to get a tattoo at the shop."

"Ah. There's fate for you."

"Damn straight. So other than making my best friend do back flips at the thought of you two becoming an item, what else have you been up to?"

"Breaking bones and getting mad at Adam. The usual."

"Why would he hurt his own sister? That's just stupid."

"He doesn't want me anywhere near Jeff. It eats away at him when I don't listen. He wants this world to be his world and he's mad that it isn't."

"That sounds like a brother to me."

"Yeah, I just wish it wasn't mine."

"I hear you. He sounds horrible."

"So I've heard." I heard my phone start to ring so I got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey there."

"Jeff?"

"Answer the door." I walked over to door and opened the door. "Hey Kris."I closed my phone and let Jeff in. "Hey Shannon. Thanks again man."

"Anytime for you Jeff. I'll be leaving you two alone then." He gave Jeff a hug and then hugged me on his way out. I shut the door behind and walked over to the couch.

"How long do you plan on staying this time Jeff?"

"Until our flight."

"Matt isn't going to wonder where you are?"

"I told him I was going to go find the girl that I was with the other night. Technically, I didn't lie."

"Ah. So now that you're here, what did you have in mind?"

Jeff just smiled at me.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned to see what Jeff had in mind.


	10. Now That We're Alone

We're on a roll. Here's chapter ten for you guys. Now we are back in Jeff's point of view. Just as a side note, I may just keep the rest in Jeff's point of view but I'm not sure. Let's check back in with Jeff and Krista.

**I'm A Hardy Girl**

I walked in as Shannon walked out and shut the door behind me. I put my bags down and turned my attention towards Krista.

"What is it Jeff?"

"Nothing." I continued to close the space between us.

"It can't be nothing if you have that look on your face."

"What look are you referring to?"

"The one that I see when you did the Hardy show with your brother and Shannon. The one that shows that you are up to no good."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." By now, I was a few feet in front of Krista and she started to walk towards me.

"Yes, you do. You told Shannon to come here and hang out with me because you didn't want me to go anywhere. You didn't want me to go anywhere because you have planned to do something. Haven't you?"

"You could say that." I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me.

"Care to share?"

"Sure, why not." I pulled her face towards mine in a light kiss. I went to pull away but she pulled me back in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her even closer to me as she deepened the kiss. She backed me up into the couch and as I fell onto the couch, she fell on top of me. She moved her hand away from my neck and slid one up my shirt to trace my stomach. I gasped in the kiss and she seized the opportunity to stick her tongue in my mouth. Both her hands found the hem of my shirt and managed to lift it off me with her on top of me. The cool air of the room hit my chest and it sent a shiver down my spine. My hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt and slid them up the back. She pushed further into me and I felt her through her shirt. Her mouth found my neck and I couldn't hold a moan back. I felt her smirk against my neck as she continued to kiss my neck. She kissed all the way down to my chest and decided to bite down. I arched up and let out a huge moan.

"Apparently, you liked that."

"Oh hell yeah I did. Do it again."

"Sure thing." She went back to randomly kissing my chest and occasionally biting down which was leaving marks all over my chest. I felt myself start to get extremely happy but I don't know how exactly Krista would react if I even told her what she was doing to me. She continued her journey south and got unbelievably close to the top jeans. "Well well Jeff. It seems that you _really_ like what I am doing."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing? It's something that happens naturally. It happens to a lot of WWE fans, you should know that. You see all the Divas running around in less than nothing."

"Well I know that but have you ever been that close to what you cause?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. That's why I am apologizing. I didn't mean to make it so painfully obvious."

"It still doesn't matter to me. It is just nature." She then began to kiss up both of my sides and my eyes closed to the sensation. The things that she was doing to me, I have waited for for a long time. As she continued to kiss me, my pants became tighter and tighter. She focused on kissing the area right above my bellybutton and I had to clutch to pillow that I was currently laying my head on to keep my moan as soft a possible. She bit down and I arched up into her face, pushing her up slightly and making her stop what she was doing.

"Sorry." At this point my breath was getting ragged, as if I just ran four miles.

"Jeff, I wish you would stop apologizing. I understand what you are going through, honest."

"You do?"

"More than you can imagine. Every time I saw you come out and wrestle, something would go off inside me and I had to learn to control those urges so I wouldn't push you into a locker room and corrupt you."

"Really?"

"You have no idea." I gently pulled her face to mine and pulled her on top of me on the couch. She straddled my hips and my pants got a little tighter. I brought her face closer to mine until we met each other with a hot kiss. I ran my hands down her side and pulled her even closer. I sat up, bringing her with me and walked through the bedroom to the bathroom. I sat her down on the counter and unwillingly pulled away. "What do you have in mind, Jeff?"

"Wait and see." I smirked and walked over to the tub to turn on the hot water.

**-FIN-**

What could Jeff possibly have in mind? Wouldn't you like to know? You will if you come back for the next chapter.


	11. Alone With Krista

We're on a roll. Here's chapter eleven for you guys. We are still in Jeff's point of view. Just as a side note, I may just keep the rest in Jeff's point of view but I'm not sure. Let's check back in with Jeff and Krista.

**I'm A Hardy Girl**

I watched Krista bite down on her bottom lip as I turned the hot water on in the tub. As it reached the top, I turned it off and checked the temperature one more time: perfect. Lucky for us, Krista's room had one of those jacuzzi bathtubs. I found the button to turn the jets on and did just that. "Jeff..." I smiled and continued what I had in mind. I walked back over to Krista slowly, with a smile on my face the entire time.

"What?"

"You're really going to do this?"

"You deserve it. You need to relax. You had a rough day yesterday."

"You are too sweet Jeff. You are going to make one girl the luckiest girl on the planet."

"What do you mean?"

"Your next girlfriend will be the luckiest girl on the planet because she is going to have the sweetest guy I know as her boyfriend."

"I see."

"You see what?"

"Nothing." As I got closer to her, she grabbed my belt and pulled me close to her. She smirked at me and pulled my face to hers in a hot kiss. As we continued to kiss, I felt her hands undo my belt buckle and loosen my belt. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, and she slowly pushed them down my legs. I moved her hands to my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. I picked her up gently carried her over to the jacuzzi. I made my way into the warm, bubbly water and slowly lowered Krista into the water. She gasped, breaking the very long and very hot kiss. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wasn't ready for that."

"Oh."

"Now where were we?"

"You tell me." She smiled at me and leaned in for another kiss. I grabbed the back of her head and practically shoved my mouth on hers. I pushed my back into the side of the jacuzzi and brought her even closer to me. She lifted her arms up and put her hands on my neck, bringing us even closer. I could feel her pushing down on my lower body and I felt amazing. I felt her hips start to move and I felt myself start to get very excited.

"Krista..."

"What do you want Jeff?"

"You."

"You can have me anywhere you want me."

"I want you...here and now."

"Then take me." Her hands moved south and she started to rub my ever hardening member. My eyes began to close and I started to breathe a little heavier. I felt her move my hands to her top and I unconsciously began to undo her top. I unbuttoned the last button and gently pulled her top off her body, throwing it to the ground as it joined the rest of the clothes. So there we were, naked and in a jacuzzi bath tub. I don't think it could get any better.

Oh how mistaken I was.

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this one. Sorry for the shortness and the delayed update. The next chapter will be out soon and longer.


	12. One Of The Best Nights

We're on a roll. Here's chapter twelve for you guys. We are still in Jeff's point of view. Just as a side note, I may just keep the rest in Jeff's point of view but I'm not sure. Let's check back in with Jeff and Krista. Another side note, sexual things happen in this chapter. Prepare yourselves.

**I'm A Hardy Girl**

Just when I thought being with Krista couldn't get any better, it did. She moved herself so she could turn me closer to the jets that I had turned on earlier. The jets hit a different spot on my back and I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier. "Enjoying that Jeff?"

"Yeah.."

"Good. You need to relax."

"What makes you say that?"

"This whole situation with Matt and Adam is getting to you and it shows. You are an amazing guy and you don't need those two morons bringing you down."

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so."

"I can't help if it gets to me. I love this industry and I love my brother. I don't want to lose either."

"I know what you mean. My brother is pain in the ass but he's still my family. I want nothing more than for him to be happy and successful. I just hate when it comes down to choosing between two people that mean a lot to me." I turned around to face her, letting the jets hit my chest. It felt entirely too weird so I reached down and turned them off.

"Are you telling me that I mean a lot to you?"

"I thought that was a given."

"I had no idea."

"Jeff, when you helped me out after what Adam had done to me the other day it became abundantly clear that you care for me. I love that about you. When I was in the hospital, I was thinking about what I would have done if it had happened to you and it would have been the exact same thing."

"You would have taken me to the hospital if Adam did that to me?"

"Absolutely."

"No one has ever said that to me. Not even Matt. He would just say 'I'm your brother. What do you think I'm going to do?' It's kind of annoying."

"I know how you feel, trust me. Adam has no sympathy, compassion and no respect for me. I have had enough of it. I love doing things I like without having to second guess myself because of him. What we are doing right now is so much fun and the last thing on my mind is Adam."

"Really?"

"Yes, Jeff."

"That means a lot to me, Kris. Now, I truly appreciate this but this is just a little too much talking for my taste."

"Oh? What is your taste, then?"

"This." I pulled her face to mine in a deep kiss. She slid back into the tub and turned me so that she was on my lap and the jets were hitting my back. It was until she was extremely close to my ever growing member that I realized just how close we were. "Wait, Kris." I, unwillingly, pulled away.

"What's wrong Jeff?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't have any..."

"Don't worry Jeff. I'm on the pill. Besides..."

"What?"

"I am old enough to make my own decisions and if I wanted to have a baby with you, then I would."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I know it is very soon but I just wanted you to know that I would be willing to do that with you."

"Oh."

"Now, let me continue what we were doing." All I could do was nod. She kissed me again and inched her body towards mine, her entrance directly over top of my member. She slowly slid down further and further, letting my tip feel how wet _she _was, regardless of the fact that we were in a tub. Without hesitating, she lowered herself completely on top of me which caused her to gasp and me to let out a low moan. "Like that Jeff?"

"Oh, yes."

"Good. Then you're going to love this." She slowly started moving up and down until she got a good rhythm going. Her head rested on my shoulder and I felt her gently start to bite on my shoulder. I moaned and I could feel Krista smile up against my skin. I felt something building up inside of me and I knew I was getting close.

"Krista, I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead." No sooner did she say that, I felt myself come deep inside of Krista. I felt her tighten around me and I felt myself cumming again. She stood up and sat next to me. "Wow, Jeff."

"What?" I was panting, slightly worn out from what we just did.

"You are very amazing." She kissed me softly and pulled away smiling.

"You're amazing too Krista. I've never felt that way before."

"Likewise, Jeff. Would you like to go get some sleep?"

"Yeah. I'm a little worn out." She nodded and we both got out of the hot tub. We slowly made our way to the bed, kissing all the way there. We slide into the bed and the second my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. Tonight has to be one of the best nights I have had in a long time.

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this one. The next chapter will be out soon. It may not be the best chapter or sex scene but I'm working on it.


	13. Morning Beautiful

We're on a roll. Here's chapter thirteen for you guys. We are still in Jeff's point of view. Just as a side note, I may just keep the rest in Jeff's point of view but I'm not sure. Let's check back in with Jeff and Krista. This is a rewrite of the chapter. Didn't notice I already had this one out so I rewrote it.

**I'm A Hardy Girl**

I woke up and stretched, not noticing where I was or who I was with.

"Ow! Jeff!" I turned to see Krista holding her cheek and looking at me.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm fine. It was accident, I understand." She sat up and stretched herself, playfully smacking me in the face. I gently pushed her back down and gave her a deep kiss. "Wow. Can I wake up to that every day?"

All I could do was smile. "You can if you want to." I looked on the floor and scratched my head. "Krista?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are my pants?" She laughed and sat up, covering her chest with the sheet.

"I have no clue Jeff."

"I'm going to go look for them and put them on. Just in case someone decides to drop by, ya know?"

"Good idea. I'll do the same." I watched her get out of the bed and wrap the sheet around herself. I couldn't keep myself from smiling. "What, Jeff?"

"You look so beautiful." Her response was throwing a pillow, hitting me square in the face and knocking me off the bed. "What? It's true!" She just smiled and shook her head, continuing her search for her pants. I don't really know why she was looking for her pants because it was her room and I'm sure she had packed more than one pair of pants with her. I crawled around on the floor and eventually found my pants. "Found them!"

"Want to throw a party?" She laughed.

"I'm down with that." I sat back down on the bed and put my pants back on. I stood up to button them up when I felt arms around my neck. "Can I help you?" Her response was a kiss on my cheek.

"Not really." I just smiled. It has been a long time since I have been this happy with someone before. "Are you okay, Jeff?"

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've been this happy with someone. Although, I really don't want it to end like she ended it."

"Do you mind me asking how it happened?"

"She left me for my best friend and told me she was sleeping with him 2 months into our relationship." I looked at her and knew the next question. "We were together for five years."

"I don't understand how people can do that."

"I was planning to ask her to marry me. That's why it hurt the most. I haven't been with anyone since her."

"I'm glad I can help."

"I'm glad I found you, even if it wasn't under the best circumstances."

"What do you mean? Like the fact that our brothers hate each other?"

"Yeah. I mean, I would have seen you eventually since you are on the WWE roster but I never would have expressed my feelings for you this soon. I would be way too shy."

"You? Jeff Hardy? Shy? I don't believe it."

"It's true, I promise." I brushed a piece of hair out of her face and smiled. "I will tell you this right now, Krista. I'm brutally honest about everything."

"Hit me with your best shot."

"Alright." I picked Krista up and sat her on my lap, sitting back down on the bed in the process. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. And I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you for as long as I can." Without any warning, Krista threw her arms around my neck. I wasn't prepared and I fell backwards onto the bed. Before I could say anything, she kissed me with so much fire behind it that it blew me away. It knocked me back onto the bed, it was so intense. I matched her as best I could and continued the kiss. We had to part for air, which wasn't the fun part.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, Jeff."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's true. No one is ever going to take you away from me. Not Adam, not Matt, not even Mr. McMahon. No one on this earth is taking you from me." I was about to kiss her when I heard her phone start to vibrate.

"Ugh. I don't really want to get that."

"Then don't." I started to kiss her deeply, gently pushing her back onto the bed.

"But what if it is Mr. McMahon?"

"Even he can't stop me." I moved my mouth further south, making her start to moan softly. "You don't want me to stop, do you?"

"No...please don't..." I just smiled and continued to move further south, slowly unbuttoning her jeans that she just put on. I pulled them down, along with her underwear, exposing all of her to me. "Jeff..."

"Yes?"

"We...can't..." I smiled, knowing full well that she can't say no to me now.

"Sure we can." I watched her look at me one last time before I began kissing her where she loves it the most. Sure enough, she began to moan softly which drove me crazy. Just as I was getting started, there was a knock at the door. I shot up and Krista pulled her pants up.

Krista called out, "Who is it?"

A voice behind the door said, "It's Adam. I want to apologize for last night."

"Be right there!" She looked at me with a panicked look on her face. "Get in the bathroom now."

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this one. The next chapter will be out soon.


	14. Matt Strikes

We're on a roll. Here's chapter fourteen for you guys. Now we are in Krista's point of view. Just as a side note, I may just keep the rest in Jeff's point of view but I'm not sure. Let's check back in with Jeff and Krista.

**I'm A Hardy Girl**

I rushed to the door, fixing my shirt and hair. I opened the door and saw Adam standing there fidgeting.

"Adam, what do you want?"

"Can I come in?" He tried to walk in but I stopped him.

"No. I'm about to leave. What do you want?" I silently hoped that Adam would stay in the hall and not come in and snoop around.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I had said. It's not my place to be telling you who to date."

"Damn right it isn't."

"Look, Krista I'm sorry I acted that way. Is it not enough that I'm apologizing to you?"

"No, it's not. Adam, you seriously fucked up. One apology will not erase it. Now please leave. I have to get ready to go."

"Fine. I'll see you on the plane." Adam walked off and I watched him get into the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, I quickly shut the door to go get Jeff.

"Everything okay, Krista?" I sat down on the bed, running my hands through my hair. "Krista?"

"Why can't he leave me alone? I don't bug him about his choices in women. I date one guy and he loses his marbles." I laid back on the bed, rubbing my temples to keep the headache at bay.

"Maybe it's because of the whole Lita thing."

"I guess. So what do we do today?"

"Our flight isn't until this afternoon. What do you want to do?"

"I had actually wanted to pick up a few things before we left. You can tag along if you would like to."

"You mean shopping?"

"Pretty much." I couldn't help but smile. Shopping was my secret addiction. Adam didn't even know about it.

"I'm down with that. I could use some new clothes myself." Jeff smiled and leaned in, giving me a kiss that made me melt. "Come on, let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the bed. I grabbed some Converse and my bag, heading out the door with Jeff right behind me. We headed to the mall and started shopping. About an hour later, we finished shopping and headed back to the hotel.

"Well, that was fun Jeff." I opened the door to my room and set down all the bags on the floor. I glanced at my watch, sighing at what time it was. "Our flight is in two hours. We should probably start to get ready to leave." I looked around but Jeff wasn't behind me. "Jeff?" I checked the bedroom, he wasn't there. "Jeff, where are you?" Now I started to panic. "Jeff?"

"Come here you little bitch." I turned around to see Matt Hardy coming towards me, anger in his eyes. I tried to run but he was too fast for me. He pinned me to the floor and started to choke the life out of me. He started to bang my head against the floor, causing my vision to blur. He stopped banging my head long enough for him to stand us up. "Leave my brother alone." He turned me towards the kitchen and hurled me across the room. I slid across the table too fast and my head slammed into the stove, making my world go black instantly. Man, this shit was getting old fast.

**Jeff's PoV**

I scrambled to get up, intent on finding Matt and kicking his ass. I found him in Krista's room, looking at Krista who was laying unconscious by the stove. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Matt?"

"You lied to me!" I looked him in the eye and punched him square in the jaw. He looked at me, his face changing once he saw the tears in my eyes. "What is going on here, Jeff?"

"You can't fucking see what is going on here? I love her, Matt. Why can't you and Adam leave us the hell alone? We didn't do anything to either of you! Now get the fuck out of the way so I can get her to a hospital." I watched Matt back off and I called the paramedics. I went over to Krista, feeling worse than when I did when Adam slammed her head into the wall. I heard the paramedics come in so I moved out of the way. A police officer walked into the room as well, looking at the scene that was in front of him.

"Can you gentlemen tell me what happened here?"

"I can, officer." I was shocked when Matt took the officer outside of the room and explained everything.

"Mr. Hardy?" I turned to the paramedic behind me.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come with us? I'm sure she would want you there when she wakes up."

"Of course." I walked out to the ambulance with the paramedics and hopping into the back with them. We arrived at the hospital in now time and I took a seat in the waiting room. I put my head in my hands and started to think of a way to get Matt and Adam off our backs.

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this one. The next chapter will be out soon. I don't know why I keep making all the girls in my stories get hurt, I really don't.


	15. Back In The Hospital

We're on a roll. Here's chapter fifteen for you guys. We're back in Jeff's point of view.

_Recap: Matt flipped out on Krista for being with Jeff and threw her head first into the stove, knocking her out cold. Jeff & Krista are off to the hospital, for the second time in two days._

**I'm A Hardy Girl**

It's been about three hours since we first arrived at the hospital and Krista was still in surgery. At this point my nerves were shot and I started to panic. A doctor came out and my head popped up. "Are you Mr. Hardy?" This guy obviously didn't watch wrestling.

"Yes. Is she okay?"

"She has a severe concussion."

"How bad?"

"If she suffers any more concussions, it will cause serious brain damage. There is also a chance that another concussion could put her into a coma." My heart hit the floor when the doctor said coma. "If you would like to see her, you can. The effects of the sedative should be wearing off now."

"What room?"

"110."

"Thank you, doctor." I walked down to room 110 and opened the door. This was the second time I was seeing Krista in a hospital bed and it broke my heart even more. This time was different though; she wasn't smiling at me, or even moving, when I walked in. "Kris...this keeps happening to you because of me. Maybe this isn't going to work." I sat down in the chair next to her bed and held her hand.

"You say that again...I will have to kick your ass, Jeff." My head shot up and I saw Krista smiling at me again.

"Kris..."

"Jeff. I'm serious. If you keep beating yourself...up over this, I'll start helping ya." She sat up, with a little bit of a struggle and grabbed my other hand. "Jeff, if I didn't love you do you think I'd be risking my life at every turn? If you meant nothing, I wouldn't be here. Jeff, you mean the world to me and I'd do anything for you."

"What?"

"Jeff, you think I don't give a crap about you?"

"I didn't know I meant that much to you." She ran her hand across my cheek with a smile across her face.

"Well now you do. And I never want to hear you say otherwise. Understand?"

I smiled back at her. "You got it." I kissed her hand and we just sat there in silence until the door opened up and another doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Copeland?"

"I've had better days."

"Well, you should be good to go after the test results come back. Mr. Hardy here can take you home when we're all done."

"Thank you, Doctor." He smiled and left me and Krista alone again. Not for long because Adam came barreling through the door seconds after the door closed. I damn near hit the ceiling when I saw him come through that door.

"What did you do to my sister, Hardy?" He went to her but she pushed him away. "What's wrong, Krista?"

"How about you, Adam? I said leave me alone and I meant it. Now get the hell out of here." Adam eyed me up but left without another word.

"Kris, are you sure that was a good idea?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What did I do?"

"Don't baby me like he does, Jeff. I don't want to deal with him right now so just leave it at that." I could tell that Kris was getting upset so I figured I would give her some time alone.

"I'm going to grab something to eat, okay?" She nodded, which told me that she was really irritated. I left the room and headed across the street to the Burger King. After about thirty minutes, I headed back to the hospital and to Krista's room. "Hey Kris. How ya feeling?"

"Better. The doctor came in and said they were done with the tests."

"That's great. Are you ready to go then?" She nodded and I helped her get dressed. We walked out of the room and down to the front desk so she could be discharged. After we finished the paperwork, I walked Krista to the car and opened the door for her. She smiled at me as I closed the door and rushed to the other side. I plopped into the driver's seat with a smile on my face but it faded when I realized I didn't know where we were going. "Where are we going, Kris?"

"Is the hotel okay? I just kind of want to put this whole thing behind me." She clicked her seat belt and tilted her head so it was connecting to the window.

"Anything for you, Kris." I gave her knee a reassuring squeeze and headed off to the hotel. I flew into the parking garage, parked the car and lead Krista to the lobby.

"Mr. Hardy!" My head popped up as the receptionist was quickly running after me.

"Can I help you? I just want to get to my room quickly."

"I know. We gave you a new room, free of charge, because of what happened. Here is the key." Before I could get another word out, she took off towards the desk.

"That okay with you Kris?" She nodded and practically buried herself in my arm. I kissed her head and led her to the new room. I opened the door, motioning to Krista to head inside before me. She flopped onto the couch, pulling her hood over her head and slumped over the pillows. I kicked off my shoes, closed the door behind me and joined Krista on the couch. I pulled her from her position and put her head on my lap, giving her a reassuring smile and running my fingers through her hair. "I love you Krista." She gave me a soft smile and stretched to give me a soft kiss.

"I love you too, Jeff." I smiled and turned the TV on, hoping to help Krista put all of this mess behind her. Better yet, behind us.

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this one. Don't mind the sappy ending, I had to end it somewhere. The next chapter will be out soon.


	16. Peaceful For Now

I know the last chapter sounded like the end of the story but I assure you, it isn't. Here's chapter sixteen for you guys. We're still in Jeff's point of view.

_Recap: Jeff brought Krista home from the hospital and they were laying down to watch TV, hoping to put their two sadistic brothers behind them._

**I'm A Hardy Girl**

I must have dozed off while we were watching TV because when I opened my eyes, the clock on the VCR said 7:45. "Shit." I looked down at Krista's sleeping form, letting the smile creep across my face. There was something special about Krista and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. "Kris, baby."

"Hmm?" She stretched, exposing her midriff as her arms stretched past her head. "What's wrong, Jeff?"

"Nothing. We both dozed off."

"Damn. What time is it?" She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and swinging her legs over the couch.

"7:45. You hungry at all?"

"Oh hell yes. I haven't eaten anything since I left the hospital hours ago." I stood up and stretched, looking back at Krista who was stretching too. She looked so damn cute, I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"So what would you like, Kris?"

"Sushi."

"You eat that stuff?" That was weird, even for my taste. She nodded, semi-enthusiastically, so I decided to indulge her. After all, she had been through hell in the past two days; it was the least I could do. "Okay then. Sushi it is. I'll go down to the front desk and see about picking some up. Anything in particular?" She shook her head and pulled the hood of her hoodie over her head. I grabbed my keys off the counter and slipped my shoes back on. "I'll be back, okay?"

"You don't want me to go with you?"

"I don't want anything else to happen to you. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" She nodded and gave me a soft kiss. I smiled and left the hotel room, quickly making my way down to the lobby. I asked the receptionist where there was a place that made sushi but also offered take out. She pointed me in the right direction so I thanked her and headed out to get Krista some sushi. Thirty minutes later, I was on my way back to the hotel with sushi and Burger King. I loved Krista but there was no way I was eating sushi tonight. I smiled at the receptionist as I walked back through the lobby and into the elevator. I walked to the hotel room, slid the key in the lock and opened the door. "Hey, Kris." She looked up at me and eased herself off the couch. Poor thing was still sore from being in the hospital. "I kind of got one of everything for you."

"You got Burger King?"

"Yeah. I don't eat sushi unless the mood strikes me and the mood didn't strike me tonight." She nodded and grabbed the bag with the sushi in it. She pulled out five different containers and dug around in the bag for the chopsticks. I watched her face, smiling when she put the food back in the bag and plopped back onto the couch. I grabbed my Burger King and sat down on the couch next to her. "Feeling any better, Kris?" She nodded with a mouthful of sushi, damn near causing me to choke on my french fry.

"What's so funny?"

"You looked cute with that sticking out of your mouth." I turned back to my french fries and realized Kris was still looking at me. "Want one?"

"Please?" I handed her a handful of french fries, emptying the container so I moved onto my burger. We finished eating in a comfortable silence, throwing away our food and settling back down on the couch. "Now what, Jeff?"

"Movie?"

"Sure." I smiled, brought Krista closer to me and flipped through the pay-per-view movies. Vince could send me the bill; I didn't feel like running out to a movie store tonight. I eventually chose Batman Begins and got up to turn the lights out. "Why did you turn the lights out, Jeff?"

"Better ambiance...unless you want the lights on, Kris."

"It's fine; I just wouldn't have thought of it." I smiled and sat back down on the couch, immediately wrapping my arms around Kris and bringing her closer to me. The movie started and two hours later, I shut the TV off to find Krista sleeping on me. I smiled and carefully picked Krista up, carrying her to our bedroom and placed her on the bed. I tucked her in, kissed her head and headed back into the living room to clean up our mess from dinner. I yawned as I walked back into the bedroom, stripping down to my boxers before slipping into the bed next to Krista. I wrapped my arm around her and she immediately covered my hand with hers, making me smile. I kissed her neck, whispered 'I love you' in her and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. No way in hell anyone would take me away from Krista.

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this one. The next chapter will be out soon. Sorry about the wait; it's playoff season :D I will try to stay more up to date with this story, honest.  
**PS:** Sorry about the short length. My brain couldn't seem to make it longer, no matter how hard my efforts were.


	17. Matt's Apology and Lunch With Krista

Glad you're all back. Here's chapter seventeen for you guys. We're still in Jeff's point of view.

_Recap: Jeff brought Krista home from the hospital and they were laying down to watch TV, hoping to put their two sadistic brothers behind them._

**I'm A Hardy Girl**

A buzzing phone woke me up so I stretched to reach it without waking Krista up. I glanced at the screen and rolled my eyes at the name displayed on it: Matt. Thankfully, it was just a text message so I didn't have to worry about opening up a phone and risking waking Krista up.

_Jeff,  
Sorry about yesterday, man. I had no idea that you cared so much about Krista. If she truly makes you happy, I won't stand in your way anymore. Remember that our flight leaves tomorrow morning at nine. I'll drop your stuff off where you tell me to.  
Your Brother,  
Matt_

I smiled at my brother's heart felt message. Yeah, it would've been nice to _hear_ him say those things but I wasn't complaining with a text message. I wrapped my arms around Krista's waist and snuggled into her neck.

"Morning, Jeff."

"Morning, Krista. You sleep okay?"

"Better than I did in the hospital, that's for sure. Did someone's phone go off?"

"It was mine. Shannon was reminding me about something. No big deal." I kissed Krista's temple and tightened my grip around her waist. "Want some breakfast? I can order room service."

"That would be nice, Jeff." Krista smiled at me and pressed her back into my front, making me gasp. She giggled and turned around to face me. "You like that?"

"Yes." Krista grabbed my morning wood and I gasped. "Kris, do it again. Please." She grabbed me again and I moaned.

"We can always wait for breakfast, Jeff." Krista started to slowly but surely jack me off, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh, god. Kris, please."

"If you say, Jeff." Krista kissed me with so much passion, it made my head spin.

**3 Hours Later**

While Krista was in the shower, I decided to order us some lunch since I had gotten too late for breakfast. I ordered us two sandwiches with sides of french fries. I changed my clothes, so I wouldn't end up stinking and was brushing my teeth when Krista finally came out of the shower. There was a knock on the door, followed by a man saying 'Room Service'. I got my wallet out of my pocket, opened the door and tipped the guy before taking the food into the room. I took the tops off the plates and stole a French fry before setting them down on the table.

"I saw that, Jeff." Krista walked behind me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before sitting down at the table. We ate lunch in relative silence and cleaned up once we were done. I sat down on the couch and was about to turn the TV on but Krista sat in my lap, successfully stopping my actions.

"What's up, babe?" Krista didn't answer me, she just straddled me and pushed me back further into the couch. "Kris..." Without warning, Krista pulled me in for a deep kiss that sent chills down to my toes. I pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss even more and making the temperature in the room rise about ten degrees. Our hands traveled up each other's shirts and mapped out the skin we were getting familiar with, scratching and teasing all along the way. Krista pulled my t-shirt off and I couldn't help but smirk. "Again, babe?"

"It would appear that way." She helped me get her shirt off but when I went in for a kiss, she backed away. She shook her finger at me and hopped off my lap. She pulled me up off the couch by the front of my shirt and dragged me into the bedroom. Man, this will never get old.

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this one. I apologize for the snuffed up ending but I really couldn't think of a proper ending for this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon. I will try to stay more up to date with this story, honest.


	18. Back To Work

Glad you're all back. Here's chapter eighteen for you guys. We're still in Jeff's point of view.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their respective owners. All mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
**Side Note: **Let's just say that for argument's sake, Edge and Lita are still together. Carry on.

**I'm A Hardy Girl**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off on my phone. Great, I had to go back to work tonight; I was not happy. I rolled over to shut the alarm off and sat up with my phone in my hand.

"Time to get up, Jeff?"

"Yeah, Kris." She nodded and rolled out of bed, taking the covers with her. "It's nothing I haven't seen, Kris."

"I'm aware, Jeff, but I don't like to run around naked in a strange room." I smiled and watched as Krista picked out an outfit and headed to the bathroom. I shook my head and got out of bed. I grabbed some clothes out of my bag and quickly changed. I pulled my shirt down just as Krista walked out of the bathroom. "Well hello there, gorgeous."

"I'd definitely say the same for you Krista." I kissed her forehead, earning myself a small smile.

"What time are you flying out?"

"Around ten. You on the same flight?" She just nodded and smiled. "I wonder if they planned that."

"Most likely. Just let me know when you're ready."

"Alright, Jeff." Krista walked back into the bedroom and I could hear her getting all her stuff together. I sent Matt a text message, checking to see if he was awake or not. I quickly got a response and that told me that he was awake. He told me that he was almost ready for the flight and he asked me if he could join me on the flight. I contemplated telling him no but since he had apologized, I was actually considering letting him join me and Krista. I had reminded him that Krista was with me but he still wanted to join us. "You about ready, Jeff?" I nodded and we double checked the room before leaving and heading down to the lobby. I saw Matt and waved him over, making Krista stand behind me.

"Don't worry, Kris. He's a changed man." Krista didn't move and kept her eyes on Matt. I shrugged it off and gave Matt a handshake when he got close enough. "Hey there, Matt."

"Hey, Jeff. Krista." Krista still didn't move. "Look, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am about what I did to you. I should've realized how Jeff felt about you and just left it alone but I still worry about him. He's my brother, you know." Krista just nodded. "I hope you can forgive me, Krista." Matt extended and I kept my eyes on Krista. She looked from Matt's hand to me and I just tilted my head in Matt's direction. After a few minutes, Krista shook Matt's hand and I let out a breath I was holding. "Can we start fresh, Krista?" Krista nodded. "Alright. How about we get on this plane, huh?" Krista and I nodded and the three of us headed to the airport. We got through security without a hassle but we weren't so lucky when we got on the actual plane. We got on the plane and I froze when I saw Adam fighting with the stewardess...and Lita was sitting in the seat next to him. What was she doing here? "Jeff, what's the...oh." I heard Matt do something behind me and I turned around to see him putting a hat and sunglasses on Krista. "I don't want to start a fight. If they stop you, we'll meet you at the seats." I nodded and let Matt slip past me, with Krista in tow. I made it past Adam but Lita stopped me.

"Jeff! I didn't know you were on this flight." That was bullshit; she knows for a fact that WWE superstars travel together ninety percent of the time. "How have you been?"

"Better but I'm not gonna complain. How about you?"

"Really good, especially since I'm joining Adam on your tour." I grimaced; I really didn't need Lita buzzing around Krista and getting under her skin, like she always manages to do. "Where's your brother?"

"In his seat, waiting for me. He's got something on his mind and he wants to talk about it."

"Oh. Don't let me hold you up then. Tell him I said hi." I nodded and went to meet up with Matt and Krista.

"What did she say, Jeffy?"

"Just saying hi to me, and you, and to tell me that she's joining Adam on this tour." Matt groaned and flopped in his seat.

"Like any of us need to deal with her and her bullcrap. She pulls it every time, Jeffy, and it's getting old."

"I know, Matt." I turned towards Krista and she was staring out the window. "You okay, Krista?"

"You said Lita will be joining us on this tour?" I nodded. "Then the answer to your question is no." Damn it, just when things we're going in a good direction.

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this one. The next chapter will be out soon. I will try to stay more up to date with this story, honest.


	19. Painful Flight

Welcome back for chapter nineteen, ladies and gents. Remember, we're still in Jeff's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their respective owners. All mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
**Side Note: **Let's just say that for argument's sake, Edge and Lita are still together. Carry on.

**I'm A Hardy Girl**

Matt, Krista and I got situated in our seats and the plane took off. Matt was clutching at the armrests; he hated taking off and landing. Once we were in the air, Matt let out a deep breath and started to stare out the window, doing the same thing Krista was. While they were staring out the window, I stole glances at Adam and Lita who were being that disgusting kind of cute and hanging all over each other. It honestly wouldn't surprise me if the two disappeared during the flight to add another notch to their mile high club card. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the sketch pad in my lap. Art was a form of therapy for me and right now with Lita here, therapy was a good thing. Thankfully, we made great time and we landed in our new city ahead of schedule. As we all filed out of the plane, it dawned on me that Krista wasn't behind or in front of me. I tapped Matt on his shoulder to get his attention. "Where's Kris?" Matt looked around him, shocked that she wasn't with us, and he shrugged. I kept turning to get a good view of the terminal and I growled when I found her: with Edge and Lita. I ran over to the couple and damn near yanked Krista towards me and Matt.

"Hardy, I thought I told you to stay away from my sister."

"And I'm pretty sure she kicked your ass on national television because she doesn't give a damn what you say." Matt put himself between Edge and I, so as not to start a scene.

"Let's just go, Jeff. Neither one of them is worth getting suspended over." I glared at the couple before turning around and following Matt to the car rental place, with Krista next to us the whole time. "Is it me or do they get worse in public?"

"They get worse. Man, I don't get it. Every time something goes in a remotely good direction for the three of us, those two come crashing down on top of it." Krista scoffed.

"That is an understatement, Jeff. You didn't have to deal with Adam your entire life or deal with Lita when she goes on about wedding planning or babies. i duck out when she's not looking and hit the bar. I can't stand that whore." Matt stifled his laughter as he signed for the rental car and I smiled widely. Krista was never one to sugarcoat things; it came with being Edge's sister. Matt finished up with the paperwork and we hopped into our new rental for this city.

"You guys hungry? That airplane food tasted like plastic." I nodded and so did Krista. "Fast food or diner?"

"Fast food." Krista and I answered at the same time and I felt my cheek heat up. I hated those cliches about being so madly in love with someone but this time, they were all right. I watched Matt smile in the rear view mirror as he pulled into a Burger King. We ordered our food and parked in the parking lot to enjoy the burgers without being mobbed to death by random fans. We finished up, threw our trash out and headed to the hotel to check in before the show. Unfortunately, we all got stuck in one room because of our lunch detour. Matt was just going to have to deal or double up with someone else on the roster. He opted to tough it out but we were told to warn him if any 'magic' was going to happen. After we dumped our stuff on the floor, Matt rushed into the bathroom while Krista and I cuddled up on the bed. "Hey Kris."

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Mostly. I just really can't stand those two. One at a time, slightly manageable but together they are truly unbearable." Krista buried her head in my shoulder and I laughed. "Not funny, Jeff."

"Not laughing at you. Your head is tickling me."

"Oh. Sorry." Krista moved her head back onto the pillow just as Matt came out of the bathroom with his cell phone in hand.

"Dude, you brought that in there with you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You're addicted to that thing." Matt rolled his eyes and sat at the foot of the bed. "New text message?"

"Yeah. It's from Cena." Matt did a double take and visibly gagged. "Nasty! He said he just saw Edge and Lita in the pool, macking on each other and he's pretty sure they were getting it on."

"In the pool? In front of people?" Matt nodded and threw his phone into his bag, as if throwing it would scrub the offending image from his brain. I looked at Krista who didn't look surprised.

"Told you she was a whore."

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this one. The next chapter will be out soon. Don't mind the ending, I didn't know how else to close this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	20. I Just Hate Her, That's All

Chapter twenty is live, ladies and gents. Remember, we're still in Jeff's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their respective owners. All mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
**Side Note: **Let's just say that for argument's sake, Edge and Lita are still together. Carry on.

**I'm A Hardy Girl**

I laughed when Krista called Lita a whore. "What, Jeff? If the boot fits, ya know."

"I didn't say a word, Kris. I just think it's hysterical that you said that."

"Well, forgive me if our history makes me a bitter bitch at the mere mention of that harlot's name. I can't stand that woman." Krista put a pillow over her head and started to mumble what I could only think were more, very offensive, insults towards Lita. I didn't blame her, though; Lita had a knack of disgusting people everywhere she went. Apparently, this hotel was no different. "Why don't you invite Cena up here?"

"He said he was leaving the hotel. He'd rather not hang around while those two are in the pool." Krista shrugged.

"Good enough reason. I sure as hell am not leaving this room if those two are down there. Although, that means I'm stuck in here with you two."

"You could just avoid the pool area, Krista."

"Have you seen this hotel, Matt? The pool was in direct line with the lobby...with big windows and no curtains."

"Go around the lobby, then. There has to be more than one way out of this hotel." Krista shrugged again.

"Find one and I'll take it, Matt."

"I will." Matt stood up, grabbed his phone and a hat. "I'll give you directions once I'm out." Krista laughed. "What?"

"Sounds like we're trying a prison break and you're our guinea pig."

"It's pretty much that way, Krista. Lita just does that to people." Krista nodded. "I'll call you once I'm out."

"Later, Matt." The two of us watched Matt leave and I walked over to Krista, putting my arms around her waist. "So what should we do while we wait, Krista?" Krista laughed and I kissed her neck.

"Depends on how much time we have, Jeff."

"I can do a lot in a short amount of time." Krista laughed and turned around in my arms.

"I'm not sure if you gave yourself credit or just insulted yourself."

"Let's just call it down the middle and say it was a little of both."

"Deal." I smiled and leaned in to give Krista a kiss. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in even closer. Krista deepened the kiss and within seconds, I had her backed up against the wall while we were making out. I was about to slip my hand up her shirt when my phone started to ring. Dammit Matt, I was just starting to get somewhere. I groaned and pulled away from Krista, making her laugh at me.

"Hello?"

"I found a way out of this place without going through the lobby. Let's get out of here."

"Will do, Matt. How we going?"

"Take the elevator to lobby but instead of turning right to go through the main doors, go left instead of right and that takes you out the side entrance."

"It took that long for you to get out of here?" I checked the clock in the room and it had been twenty minutes.

"I ran into Shannon, relax. You know how chatty he is."

"True. We'll be down in a few minutes, Matt."

"See ya, bro."

"Later." We hung up and I turned my attention to Krista. "He found a way out." Krista nodded, licking her lips and giving me a look. "But, if you have something else you want to do, we can always tell Matt that something came up." Krista laughed and scanned my body, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hmm, something like you came up?" Her emphasis on the word 'up' made me smirk.

"What do you say, Krista? Let Matt have some fun of his own for an hour or two and then have some dinner together?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." I smirked and redialed Matt's number.

"Hey bro."

"Hey, Matt. Listen, something came up so-"

"You don't need to say anymore, Jeff. You two have fun. Call me when you're done." I laughed.

"You want to do dinner later?"

"Sure. Only if you're buying."

"I think I can do that."

"Then I'd love to have dinner with you two lovebirds. I'll talk to you later, Jeff."

"Later, Matt." I hung up with my brother for the second time in ten minutes and threw my phone on the couch, a safe distance to keep from distracting me and Krista.

**-FIN-**

That's the end of this one. I sincerely apologize for the long wait. My other stories are hiding this one from me so I'm always having to search for it. Reviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
